New Boy
by jake123glynn
Summary: The boys are now in High School and are all 15. They soon gain a new class mate, an Emo as it were, called 'Jake' and soon, Cartman grows fond of Jake, maybe a little too fond? Kyle begins to feel left out from Cartman's frenemie companionship and discovers a shocking truth about him and Eric, and as for Kenny and Stan... How will they cope? (Cartman/OC) (Kyman) (Style)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Beginning note: **Hey guys, it's been quite some time since I last wrote a Fanfiction story, but never-the-less I'm going to give it a shot. I hope the summary enticed you enough to consider reading my story. (Well obviously, why else would you be here?). Just to let you know, the boys are now all -15 and in middle school. The current rating is T but I do intend to bump it up to an M with some boy/boy action so if you don't like that, I advise you to leave now. Anyways, i'll stop talking and let you get onto reading the first chapter of... 'NEW BOY!'

**Side Note:** By the way, just to keep things origional, Mr Garrison is the teacher (Why not? We all love him as a character) ;)

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

"Okay class, would you please take your seats." Mr Garrison asked the elder class.

"Now, before we start, I have an important announcement. There will be a new boy joining our class. He has recently transferred from Denver community High School and I want you all to make him feel welcome into our class." He explained

"A new boy is joining our class? It's coming to the end of the year now, I don't see any point." Kyle spoke out in confusion.

"Lame!" I added on to the end of the Jew's sentence. Kyle just looked at me in annoyance, I decided to flip Kyle off just for good measure. We were constantly in competition with whoever can get the last insult in, it was sort of pathetic but in a way, a ritual shared between us two very different boys.

"I wonder what he's like." Stan asked as he looked around the room at the rest of his classmates. Everyone seemed to be pretty excited that they were gaining a new member of their class, especially the girls. They were all discussing about if he was going to be 'hot or cute' and if he was who would 'claim' him. Stan just rolled his eyes at the gossiping bunch of girls that he would never understand.

"I don't get all the commotion, he's just a new boy. He's most likely just going to be the same as everyone else. I don't see the fuss about it" Kyle explained.

"Yeah, me neither. But I suppose we'll all find out soon enough though." Kyle finished.

"I hope we're not gaining another Jew, we already have one of those" I said whilst pointing at the crimson curled red head.

"CARTMAN, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE CAN YOU STOP BEING AN INTOLERANT ASS HOLE!" Kyle shouted at me but not enough so that it would attract Mr Garrison's attention so he would over-hear our 'productive' argument. I sniggered at his reaction.

"What? I need to get my kicks from somewhere Kahl!" I said in response. I could see that Kyle was burning up with anger, he hated me calling him that which made it more pleasurable for me.

Just at that very moment the door flung open, standing in the door frame was a tall, pale, skinny looking boy. He had black hair and deep blue eyes with what seemed like ice white coloring at the ends of his fringe. He was wearing black skin tight jeans and a white v-neck tee-shirt and... Eyeliner? He had all his nails painted black and two white stud percings below his lip, they may be snake bites but I was unsure.

_'Ugh, not another Emo kid. As if we don't have enough of them depressing fags in our school already!'_ I thought to myself. Although, he seemed quite different to the usual Emos that we get in our school. He looked kind of... Cool and not over-the-top like those other kids with their neon green, blue and pink hair highlights. Still, doubt that I would want to associate with him, he'll probably just fuck off with the other depressing emo faggots in our school.

As he walked into the room, he did not one glance up at any of us staring at him. He just seemed to stare directly ahead of him until he reached Mr Garrison. He then turned to face the class but did not look at anyone in particular, it was as if he was looking through us. Not acknowledging any of our exsictance.

"Class, this is Jake. He will be joining our class. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Jake?" Mr Garrison asked the new kid.

"Oh, so instead of learning something useful we get to hear this kids life story. Sounds great!" Kyle whispered to himself. I rolled my eyes at him, I think it was much better than learning anything. It's not like I ever pay attention in class anyways...

"Well, I moved from Denver because my mum got some job down here" He said, he spoke with some British accent "So looks like I'm stuck in this hick town for a while" He finished whispering under his breath.

My eyes widened and I burst out with laughter over his accent, It was hilarious to listen to some shitty British accent compared to an American one. I could see that all eyes were on me as I looked around the room. I still couldn't help myself, I just found it that funny.

Kyle rolled his eyes at me but I was too occupied to do anything about it, by the time I had calmed down everyone was still staring at me.

"Okay Eric, you got all that out of your system?" Mr Garrison asked me sarcastically. "Yes Mr Garrison!" I replied in a boring tone.

"Please don't interrupt my class again or i'll have to remove you Eric" He finished. I nodded at him to signal that I understood.

I glanced over at the new boy to see his reaction, he was just staring at me with a sort of smirk on his face. I had no idea why he was looking at me in such a way given the fact what I just did. I thought he would have been pissed off but clearly not. He continued to stare for a little longer whilst Mr Garrison was sorting out a seat for the new kid to sit in. It started to creep me out so I just gave him a weak smile and hoped he would just look away.

"Okay Jake, just take a seat over there" The teacher said. He pointed at an unoccupied seat next to me. I opened my mouth to object but decided against it to not push Mr Garrison any further otherwise I would have to see the bitch of a principle so I just sucked it up and watched him make his way over and sit next to me.

_'Great, now I have to sit next to this weirdo for the rest of the year...'_ I thought to myself

I gave him a quick glance to see if he was still staring at me and to my relief he wasn't. Although all the girls in our class seemed to be staring at him right now. _'Girls'_ I thought to myself whilst shaking my head. For some reason girls go crazy for Emo kids in our school. ESPECIALLY boys with British accents for some reason, he could probably be measuring up to Kenny right now with the amount of attention that he was getting from the girls, maybe even better!

I could see that Kyle, Stan and Kenny were thinking the same thing as they were admiring his skill at doing absolutely nothing to attract the attention of the girls in our class. They were like moths attracted to light the way they were acting around him. They were all talking now asking him loads of different questions.

Seems like he's got himself settled in pretty quickly...

_'No doubt he's going to be popular no time soon'_ I though to myself as I gave him one last quick glance and then turned my focus on the paper that Mr Garrison had just handed us to complete in class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**Beginning note: **Hey guys, I was SO glad at the ratings for my last chapter, I thought to myself that the last chapter was infact a little dull, so I've tired to make this chapter a little more interesting and engaging with the reader and the story, and believe me it is interesting ;) Anyways, no spoilers (Always my motto) here is the second chapter of... NEW BOY!**  
**

Side Note: I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter so PLEASE guys, if you can please take the time out to just give me some constrictive criticism (If there is any to give, haha!) It really makes it worth while me writing if I know that my work is appreciated... I also take suggestions so care to throw in a couple of them if you want! :)

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

The bell soon signaled for the end of school. I grabbed my things and placed them in my backpack then made my way out of the classroom to go to my locker. Before I left I gave the new kid one last glance. _'there was just something about him that made me continuously look at him, but I can't quite put my finger on it'_ I thought to myself.

My concentration was soon broke by Stan who positioned himself right in front of me, blocking my view of Jake.

"Hey Cartman, you coming?" Stan asked.

"Erm, yeah... where?" I replied still with half my attention elsewhere.

"To mine, Terrance and Phillip special? Everyone is going to be there. I told you yesterday." Stan said slightly agitated. I completely forgot about it.

"Oh yeah, i'm right behind you" I said. I gave Jake another glance before directing my full attention on Stan.

Stan looked behind me to see what I was so distracted by, he soon sussed it out though. "Why don't you ask if the new kid want's to come?" Stan asked.

"What, him? Nah..." I said bluntly.

"Why not?" He asked slightly confused.

"I don't wanna invite that depressing Emo fag and to be honest I don't know why you would either!" I said sharply as I looked at Stan. He shrugged and just walked off. I followed Stan out of the classroom but I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder one last time at the new kid. He was looking at me again! This time he just seemed to give me a friendly smile before returning to some conversation he was having with some girls in our class. I just stared at him with a vacant expression before following Stan out of the classroom.

I was quite excited actually. Terrance and Philip hasn't been on for a while and it's only just recently making a comeback.

I know it was sort of childish to still watch Terrance and Philip, but no one that I knew ever grew out of it and to be honest I do still find it quite funny.

I got my stuff from my locker and walked with Kenny out of the school. We agreed to meet Stan and the Jew at Stan's place.

"You ready?" Kenny asked me as he flung his back pack over one shoulder. I nodded to signal him to proceed on.

Half the duration of the walk to Stan's house we both didn't seem to want to talk until finally Kenny spoke out.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" He asked.

To be honest I knew that question was coming, I feared it was coming but I knew it was.

"What can I say? Just another Emo douche." I said in response to Kenny's question.

"Yeah, but did you see the attention he was getting from some of the girls in our class? And we are talking HOT girls. girls that even I couldn't score with!" Kenny burst out.

I rolled my eyes at him, trust Kenny to make everything a competition. Especially when it comes to... Sex.

"So?" I asked getting quite bored of this conversation now.

"You know, it seems that he was getting quite a bit of attention off you too" Kenny said cautiously.

I stopped in my tracks and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you saying?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing, just that you seemed to be looking at him quite a lot" He explained.

"In my defense, he was looking at me quite a lot!" I snapped.

"_Awww..._ Does Eric have a crush on the new boy?" Kenny asked mockingly.

"WHAT? NO, OF COURSE NOT!" I shouted in anger. "He's a faggy depressing prick that wears make-up!" I finished tensing my hands into fists.

"Okay dude, chill... I was just joking" Kenny said as he gave me a weak smile.

"Good" I snapped.

"I really DON'T like Emos, they're all attention-seeking whores!" I added on.

Kenny shot me a concerning look then continued to walk.

We walked in silence for a little while until I saw something that I recognized, a glimpse of deep ebony black and a flicker of snow white. It was Jake.

"Speak of the devil" Kenny said as he shot a smirk at me.

I gave him an expression to show him that I was NOT amused in any way. He was coming this way, I didn't know what to do because I didn't want to be made to feel uncomfortable again. I could see that he was pacing quite fast and we were on a collation course. I decided to cross the road in hesitation still looking at him.

All of a sudden I hear a great roar and a loud high-pitched shriek followed by Kenny shouting my name, I turned around to see a car speeding towards me that wouldn't be able to stop in time. I closed my eyes shut, stunned from shock waiting for the impact. Suddenly I felt lifted into the air still with my eyes firmly closed tight. I was soon flung on the soft snow beside the road.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar face a few inches away from mine, the unmistakable white fringe made me guess straight away who was lying on top of me, his fringe slightly coming in contact with my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his soft British tone, suddenly it didn't seem so funny any more. If anything it felt rather... Reassuring, though I didn't know why.

I was lost for words and I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that I was going to look stupid if I didn't say anything soon, but I couldn't bring myself to find the correct words.

I opened my mouth to say something but Kenny interrupted me before I could say anything at all...

"Dude, he just saved your life!" Kenny said slightly exasperated and out of breath.

I couldn't help but notice that Jake was still lying on top of me and I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable (So much for trying to avoid being made uncomfortable), I sat up pushing him off me with one hand but not too hard and he got the message to get off me. I looked at him still trying to find the right words to use. I was still trying to recover from the trauma.

"Thanks" I said bluntly, my voice was quite croaky. It was a little embarrassing to have said that in that voice but he didn't pick up on it gladly.

"My pleasure!" He said with a smile as he offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I didn't smile back at him, instead I just walked back over to Kenny.

We all stood there for some time still lost for words and all unsure how to progress the conversation further.

"Well, I best be off." He said. As he walked off I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, wait!" Kenny shouted. Jake turned back to look at Kenny with his deep sea blue eyes.

"We're just off to our friends to watch Terrance and Philip, wanna come?" Kenny asked.

I wanted to wave at Kenny to give him all the signals to stop what he was getting at but unfortunately Jake would have seen me if I did so.

"What's Terrance and Philip?" He asked.

We both looked at each other wide eyed, we couldn't believe that he didn't know what it was.

"It's an AMAZING TV show about two Canadiens that basically fart on each other, it's totally killer!" Kenny said excited.

"Sounds... Puerile." He said

We both looked at each other in confusion again, neither of us knew what that word meant but we assumed it was a 'no'.

"Okay, well talk to you in school sometime" Kenny said to end the conversation.

I nodded at Jake and gave him a weak smile once again. I was glad that he didn't have to come with us...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

**Beginning note: **Hey Guys, thanks for reviewing, following, and liking my previous chapters. **I have an important announcement though!** Thank you so much to lizbeth2 for the review and also pointing out a crucial error. The boys are 15 and in** HIGH SCHOOL** not Middle School. So now that we have that cleared up, enjoy chapter 3 of New Boy! :)

**Side Note:** Please review, it gives me the inspiration to do this and also, if you have any new ideas for the story **PM** me ;)

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

We soon reached Stan's house. Kenny raised his rand to ring the doorbell.

Stan opened his door and welcomed the two late teenagers into his empty house.

"Where have you guys been? We have been waiting AGES, it's almost about to start!" Stan said with an agitated tone. He rushed to his seat and urged them to join him.

"Well, you won't believe what just happened to Cartman!" Kenny started.

"Leave it kenny!" I warned in a calming tone.

"_Awww..._ Come on! It's not everyday that you get saved by the new kid from being ran over!" Kenny said, he then delivered me a sly smirk.

"What, seriously?" Kyle asked me in a generally concerned.

"Yes, okay... He MAY have saved my life!" I said sighing loudly. "Can we please drop it now?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

Stan started to continuously quick fire different questions at me, I didn't have time to answer one before he asked another. "NO! We need details, what happened? Where were you? Who almost ran you over? What happened after?"

I was being bombarded with questions and I felt that I really couldn't deal with this right now.

"Guys, can't you see that he's still shook up?" Kyle said whilst placing his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"So are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"YES! I AM FUCKING OKAY!" I shouted. "WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT!" I added.

"Dude, chill... We are just a little worried about you okay?" Kyle said in a soft tone.

We all stood there for a little while, not saying anything. You could almost feel the tension in the room but no one attempted to break it.

Then we all heard that familiar show tune of Terrance and Philip. It could have come a bit sooner but I was glad that it broke the silence. We all sat down in front of the TV, no one saying a word whilst doing so.

Stan passed the bowl of popcorn over to Kyle. After taking some Kyle then offered it to me, I shook my head then he passed it to Kenny while giving me a worrying look. I didn't feel that hungry after what just happened to be honest.

We all sat in silence watching to show. Neither of us talked during it although some laughed a little. I let out a sigh and looked at my watch. It was only 6:10 and already I was feeling quite tired.

I sat though another 15 minutes before I got up and decided to go home. I attempted to leave quietly but Kenny spotted me and asked me where I was going.

"I'm a little tired so I'm going home" I said plainly.

Everyone but Kyle gave me a nod as if to say 'goodbye'. Kyle looked at me as I exited the house.I walked halfway down the street before I heard Kyle shout my name.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"I was wondering if you wanted any company walking home?" He asked.

"No thanks" I said bluntly.

"Well... I'll walk with you anyways." He said and he gave me a comforting smile.

_'Great'_ I thought to myself. I just nodded at him.

The entire walk to my house no one said a word which made things even better! (Not). We soon reached my front door and we both just stood there not saying a word with our heads bowed down. Finally Kyle spoke up.

"Cartman, are you sure you're okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yes" I said sharply.

"You're positive?" He questioned.

"Kyle, please... Just fuck off!" I snapped, I then turned around and walked towards my front door.

"What the fuck? I'm just trying to help!" He yelled.

I turned to face him. I walked back down the concrete stairs to bring myself to his level.

"Yeah, well I don't need help, especially from a scrawny Jew FUCK like yourself!" I screamed.

I could see that Kyle was petrified at my outburst, half shaking. To be honest I scared myself. He was lost for words, just standing there with his mouth half open. I didn't want to hang around any more so I just turned to face my house and began to walk up the stairs once again.

Once I got to the door I gave Kyle one last glance then entered my house and slammed the door shut behind me. I was unsure weather I should say anything more to him but I decided against it then proceeded to walk up the stairs to the bathroom. Fortunately for me there was no one home as my mom was in Denver for something, I didn't bother asking for what though I was just glad I had the house to myself.

As I walked up the stairs, a tear began to roll down my cheek. I wiped the tear away to look at it running down my hand. I didn't know why I was crying though... I felt a vast anger build up inside me for some reason. I balled my hand into a fist. I felt that I had to vent my anger out on something.

I didn't know why I was suddenly in this state but I knew I had to do something about it and soon otherwise I felt that I would loose it. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I looked at the door for a minute wondering who could be at the door? What if it was Kyle again...

"I said I'm FINE Kyle!" I shouted at the door.  
I began to proceed up the stairs once again but the doorbell rang again. I stood half way up the stairs then made my decent back down the stairs to answer the door. I felt like I could punch that stupid Jew's face in.

"Kyle I thought I made it clear to fuck off!" I shouted in anger as I opened the door, but to my surprise it was not Kyle... It was Jake. I looked at him for half a second then looked both ways down the street.

We both stared at each other for a little while, it started to become slightly uncomfortable as no one was talking. Finally I decided to speak.

"Hi" I said, slightly high pitched. I cleared my thought with a small cough and waited for him to respond.

"Hey" He said in response. There was quite a lot of tension that seemed to start building up.

"I just wanted to come by to see how you was doing." He stated.

"Yeah... I'm doing fine." I said blankly. "How do you know where I live?" I questioned.

"I saw one of your friends when I was walking around town, the one with the green hat and we started talking." He said.

"Kyle?" I asked. "He's NOT my friend." I snapped.

"Oh, okay... Well he came over to me and asked me if it was true that I 'Saved your life'. Anyways, I just said yes then I asked him where you lived so I could see if you was okay." He said.

It surprised me how much he cared. I had never had anyone in my life (besides my mom) who cared for me as much. "Well, yeah. I'm fine." I said blandly.

We both just stood there not saying a word. Time passed by and I started to feel more and more tired. "I would invite you in, but my mums upstairs sleeping." I lied, but he didn't know that...

"Yeah, I understand. Well it's good to see that you are okay... I'll see you in school sometime?" He said, then he gave me a faint smile and walked back down the street.

I watched him walk back down the street. Mesmerizing about Jake and how close he seemed, yet how distant they were... _'I suppose I should get to know him a little better. I mean, he DID save my life.' _I thought to myself.

I closed the door and once again elevated myself up the stairs to my room. It was only 7:30 and already I was absolutely out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

**Beginning note: **Hey Guys, thanks for reviewing, following, and liking my previous chapters. I'm sorry that I've not been as active as I have been with my previous chapters but I will try to release them as soon as possible, I have some that have been per-written for you and as a little treat for waiting so long, I'm going togive you some fluffy love with some Lime and them Lemon in later chapters as a reward for waiting for so long! Enjoy... ;)

**Side Note:** Please review, it gives me the inspiration to do this and also, if you have any new ideas for the story **PM** me ;)

* * *

**(OC) Jakes's POV**

As I walked from Eric's house I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans. _'He seemed nice.' _I thought to myself. I looked back at his house and smiled to myself. _'REALLY nice.' _I continued.

I decided to divert my thoughts to something else but at first nothing came to mind. I looked around the small residential are of South Park, it was so small I could even see _MY_ house from here!

I was unsure where to go in this new town. Coming from such a huge place like Denver to a small town like this... It seemed big to me anyways. I'm sure I'll get used to it soon.

I made my way past what seemed like the main street of the town and took a stroll looking at all the different neatly presented shops in a line going down the road, there were none that stood out to me but I'm sure there will be some good places to look in the mall.

I made my way slowly down the Main Street of South Park, unsure where to explore next. I wish I had someone to show me around this strange new place...

I sighed. _'Friends will come soon Jake, just focus on that.'_ I thought to myself. I continued to walk down the small shopping district of the town until I reached the end of the road. I saw the school from here, the cinema, the mall, and some pond.

"Hm, it's refreshing to see some nature for once. It was hard to find a park or a nice pond to relax in and bask in natures glory in such a vast city as Denver." I mumbled to myself. I spun around to see if anyone was looking, the last thing I wanted was people thinking I was some weird kid that talked to themselves.

I crossed the street and made my way to the pond. I soon reached the opposite side of the road and saw a sign that read _'Stark Pond'_. I peered through the railing to see if anyone else was there but I saw no soul in my sight.

I walked through the gate pushing it open to give me more ease of access through the small opening. I looked around and began to walk to the pond itself which seemed to glisten a little in the light of the orange sunset sky.

I stopped as soon as the whole pond came into full view to just look at it, it was quite a breathtaking sight. Not the best, but still better than Denver, or as I know it to be _'the city of concrete.'_

I stood there for at least five minutes before pulling out my phone to check my messages. It seemed that I had two new messages. I read the first one out loud. "Jake, be home by 9! From: Mum." I rolled my eyes at the first text then scrolled down to view the second one, but this time I just read it in my head. _'Jake, we miss you! We hope that you've got settled in your new town and we hope to see you soon! From: Callum and rest ;).' _I frowned at the phone.

_'New friends will come'_ I thought to myself again... I pulled out my headphones and plugged the jack into the top of my phone, I placed each pod carefully in my ear and then scrolled through my music playlists as I once again proceeded to walk down the path towards the pond. I put on some My Chemical Romance and tucked my phone back into my back pocket.

I soon came to a bench beside the pond and rested down on it as I watched the sun set. The sky was so illuminating, I felt myself slowly drifting away, watching the sunset although not being accompanied my the right sort of music made enough for me to just stay awake. I closed my eyes for a little while as I allowed time to fly by.

With my music on the highest volume and my eyelids closed it was a way to escape the harshness of reality and this demanding society to conform to being 'normal'. I sat there for three songs or so before I was soon interrupted from my deep thoughts by a soft hand that had been placed on my shoulder, I was quite startled to first but I just took out my headphones and looked up, there was a tall boy with a pale porcelain complexion standing before me. He was wearing very similar clothes to me and he too dressed all in black... With the exception of his lime green hair. 'A fellow Emo, maybe?' I thought to myself.

"Hey" he said simply. I replied 'hi' back and waited for him to continue. "You're Jake right, the new boy?" He asked. I think he could tell that he startled me slightly but I was at least calm enough to construct a proper sentence without stuttering. "Yeah?"I replied.

"I'm Matt, I'm in the year above you." He said quite cheerfully. "Okay?" I said in response, confused as to why he was telling me all this. "Anyways, I was on my way to hang out with the rest of us, but as I see that you are one of us you're welcome to tag along?" He finished. "Us?" I asked in confusion. "You are and Emo right?" He asked whilst raising one eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess." I said simply.

"Well, I'm going to hang out with the rest of 'us'. You're welcome to tag along, I'm sure the others won't mind." He said, back to his cheerful self.

"Erm... Sure." I said still unsure weather to go with him, but I didn't want to seem rude so I got up and followed Matt. We walked out of the park and then back down Main Street. I gazed at him as we walked down the street. He was quite a slender looking boy.

We talked a little during the journey, petty talk though like; 'Where did you move from?' and 'Do you like school?'

The good thing is, was he invited me to hang out with him at school which was good for me since I hardly knew anyone in this new town.

Matt seemed really nice, I may have miss judged him when he first approached me but soon after we got passed the awkward petty talk be began to have some really interesting conversations, turns out we have quite a lot in common. I could tell that we was going to get along just fine...

We soon reached the destination where all the other Emo kids of South Park hanged out which came as no surprise to be the Cemetery. Matt approached the other Emo kids and exchanged friendly greetings. He soon directed his attention on me and introduced me into the small group.

The group seemed to consist of children of all ages, ranging from what looked like some kids to be 13 too kids as old as 17. Needless to say all these kids surely attended South Park High.

Everyone welcomed me into the group with kind intentions. _'These people seem nice' _I thought to myself. Everyone seemed to want to know practically my whole life story and that is exactly what I told them. To be honest I liked the attention!

_'I can tell that I am going to fit in really well...' _I thought to myself smiling.


End file.
